epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grinchnight14/Slenderman Vs Enderman: Literal review 1
Today I will review the tenth battle of ERBParodies slender Man Vs Enderman! This is all for fun, so don't diss me. Lyrics Enderman I see you've joined my server so get ready for pain, Oh really, it's yours. I don't recall Slendy joining any server. Your white face and black suit have gone and picked the wrong game. Dude Slendy doesn't have a face. Also, I don't think he picked Minecraft from anywhere. I've had it with youSlendy, stop Don't talk. Slendy can't even talk so you don't have to say anything. Why say you've had it with him. Have you and him been rivles or something? I'll take Steve's Diamond Sword and chop off your arms, I don't think Steve would let you do that. He would kill you! Your just a staticy mess who doesn't cause harm! He can cause more than you can so I wouldn't be saying anything. My land is infinite, it's just a forest in your world, Once again it's yours? Your really greedy. Also in the second Slender game there are more lands. Stop plasing 8 pages and come lick my Ender Pearls! Slendy does a whole lot more than plase pages. Wow you are really stupid. Those pearls are what you drop when you die. So to lick them he would have to kill you. Slenderman You fruity glowing faggot, let me show you the ropes, Enderman isn't anything at all like fruit. What ropes are you going to show him? Come find me in my lair, grab my pages, wish for hope. Your stupid enough to let him grab all 8? That you won't get buttraped by flailing tentacles! Why tell him what your going to do? I'll crush you into pieces, turn you into minerals! Telling him more of your plan? I remember you being smarter. How could tentacals crush him anyway? I'm making boys and girls piss themselves in fear, No, your killing them. All you can do is move a block overhere. He can do a lot more than that. I won't lick your ender pearls, I'll just rip them streight off! You would have to kill him to get ahold of them. You don't even need to exist, you damb rip off! He is not a rip off. He is based off you. Enderman Your just dancing in your forest in formal attire, He does mutch more than dance, he kills and pursues his victims. wanna see real fear? come step on this tripwire! I don't think he wants to see fear. I'll take you down a Notch, don't tred in my biome, Not everything is yours! How will you take him down a Notch? I'll remove you like Herobrine, cause this is my home. You're going to remove him from the game ok. What home? I've got Zombies, Creepers and Dragons in my band, What band? Think your tough as a diamond, but i'll dig through you like sand. Slendy never talked about diamonds at all you stupid creature. Stop acting so brave, there's no need to pretend. What does this line have to do with anything? You've messed with me, now welcome to the endd! The end of what? Slenderman Water and rain really, that's your biggest fear? Yes it is. Don't need to run, I can teleport anywhere near, So? Your suit is just black latex mixt with fabric, What about it? This has nothing to do with the rap battle at all. If you get in my face again, watch your screen static! Enderman isn't using a screen for anything. I'm tough as a diamond your just a dust particle, Why bring up dust particles? I'll stand and watch you sleep from a very far mile. How does this effect him at all? Take your little block of things you're getting kicked out, This line was quite funny. I'll Linda Blair your ass, show you what scarys all about! Who is Linda Blair? Conclusion I really like the battle, this is only to show how the lines can be bashed. What should I review next? Let me know in the comments! Have a great night! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts